


Game of War

by FayeSilver



Series: Game of War [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse (sort of), M/M, Multi, chessverse, it's actually a combination of the two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeSilver/pseuds/FayeSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the start of a new series that is a mixture of cardverse and chess. It's going to be slow going, but it'll be a fun ride. More information will be revealed about the world as the story unfolds.</p></blockquote>





	Game of War

_Acid green eyes gazed at the battlefield set with checkered tiles, prepared for the upcoming battle, his expression almost bored. It was the same setup that usually followed in the course of a challenge. Though for Arthur Kirkland, it was a particularly curious turn of events, he had no King; which raised a question for the former Queen of Spade: how could a game be initiated? The game couldn't begin without a King and his entire court._

_Glancing to his left, the former Queen was astonished to see a ghost standing on the tile of his King, his mouth dropping open in a silent exclamation. His future (past?) King had eyes that could only be described as a shade of blue seen in the early afternoon on the clearest summer days. His eyes were just the way Arthur remembered, full of joy, and some mischief that he would later drag the other into. His eyes still on the man, his sight was drawn to the man's hands. The right one held the customary scepter, that wasn't what drew his eye, it was the sight of something glowing in his left. Something that looked unmistakably like Starlight. The King, noticing Arthur's intent staring at his hand, did open it some what, just enough to reveal that, yes, there was indeed a star._

_A soft hissing could be heard just above the clatter of men falling into place, Arthur thought that it might have been a tiny demand from the star to be released back into the sky. With a secretive smirk, the King waited for some cue that only he seemed to know and then without a word, hurled the star into the sky, his extraordinary strength evident in that one gesture. When the star returned to the sky, there was a brief flash of light that forced those watching to shield their eyes. As quick as the flash was there, it receded. In the aftermath, the King stood in an overcoat that shimmered like starlight under Arthur's eye, and the King seemed to glow brightly enough that he belonged among them._

_Swallowing hard, Arthur forced his gaze back to the battlefield ahead of him, and not to stare at his King. Normally this wasn't such an arduous task, as the people who had been dictated to be his King had been boring at best and unappealing at worst. In any case, they usually died quickly, and he was beginning to accrue a collection of pieces of skin that held the mark of the King of Spades. In fact, it had been a few hundred years since he had had a king that he liked, let alone loved._

_Reaching out with his free hand, he wanted- no, needed- to touch, to feel this man's face. Arthur needed to reassure himself that this Star King was real, and in fact his. He needed to know that he had truly found his king once more. He couldn't help but recoil when his hand was prevented from reaching its desired destination, suspended as it was between the gloved hands of 'his King'. This didn't stop his knees from going weak as each of his fingers felt the brush of the King's lips, and finally the palm of his hand. After, Arthur's hand was returned to its original position by his side. The King stepped off of his square to stand toe to toe with Arthur as he leaned down and whispered one phrase before vanishing into a mist._

_"Find me..."_

 

Arthur shot up, sweat streaming down his naked back, tears down his face, and a name caught on his lips. Pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes, the Spade Queen bit his lip viciously to keep a sob in. Taking a few moments to compose himself, he started to shiver in the cool air of the large suite he slept in. Alone. His thin silk blanket pooled around his les from where it had slid gracefully off of his slender form.

"Find me...how in seven hells am I supposed to find someone who is dead?!" He hissed out venomously, fully recovered from his brief breakdown. "I'm still going to be stuck with this useless twit that dares to call himself a King...let alone my King. Though I suppose I could always take this as a sign that I should dispose of yet another, utterly idiotic, would be King. It's nice to know that fate wants the only person worthy of being my King back as much as I do." He sighed then, stroking a hand through eternally untidy blonde hair. That was the person he needed. Alfred F. Jones, the only King that deserved the title.

Arthur sighed as he slipped from between the sheets and stood, his entire back cracking as he stretched. "Bloody hell, I haven't been this sore in quite some time, but then it's been so long since a court match, I suppose this turn isn't surprising."

There should have been no hesitation in his putting on the clothing that declared him Queen of all that the Spades ruled, but there was, for it meant that the dream was truly over for another day. With a bitter smile, he picked up the clothing and set about donning it. The dreadfully tight white trousers, white shirt, indigo waistcoat, and finally the lighter blue coat and brown boots.

A quiet hiss of noise, Arthur turned his head to look for the miniature top hat that he always donned last and felt the pin prick of tears starting back up again. Why did that damnable tophat always bring back such fresh memories of the only King he hadn't been responsible for killing?

 

_"Hey Artie!" The laughing voice from the door which startled the tailor who quickly started bowing, before he was made to stand up straight again, only made Arthur smile slightly and shake his head. "Whoa, you look...good~ Bein' Queen definitely suits ya!" The voice belonged to his King and childhood friend Alfred F. Jones._

_He tried to level a stern glare at the other man but that only lasted a minute as Alfred picked up the small hat that belonged to Arthur now. "Artie...Arthur, you really are suited to this role," He started, his normally obnoxious tone, replaced by one much more serious. The tailor quickly left the room when he started speaking again. "And, I know you'll say that I am too, that I'm your King...But how can you be so sure?"_

_It was rare that Alfred would display this amount of weakness in front of anyone, let alone Arthur. The Queen stepped down and cupped his cheek, which the taller leaned into. "Alfred, I know from the mark of Spade upon your shoulder blade, just as you know from mine. And after all they say that the Queen will always recognize their King." He spoke gently to the uncertain King, who gave him a smaller version of the bright grin he usually wore._

_"Guess you're right." He nodded and looked down at the object in his hands. "I think this belongs to you...my Queen." With those words, Alfred stepped so they were toe to toe and settled the miniature tophat upon his head and brushed his lips against Arthur's forehead._

 

Arthur shook his head and quickly reached up to touch his cheek, startled by the feel of tears rolling down them again. There had been too many tears that morning. He grimaced and quickly scrubbed at his eyes with his handkerchief. He frowned as he heard the  sharp rap of knuckles against the ancient wood of his door. Settling a scowl on his face and his hat upon his head, he strode to the door and opened it quickly, his words of admonishment dying on his lips as he stared down familiar blue eyes that haunted his memory, and more recently his dreams.

  
"Alfred...?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of a new series that is a mixture of cardverse and chess. It's going to be slow going, but it'll be a fun ride. More information will be revealed about the world as the story unfolds.


End file.
